Felicity and Slade
by pameblina
Summary: Felicity and Slade have an unforgettable meeting and soon find they're attracted to one another. Felislade with hints of Olicity. I own nothing. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Inspired be redtoes!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Saturday and, though Felicity resented having to spend it in the windowless basement of Verdant, she still had a spring in her step as she bounced down the stairs in her patent leather pink flats. Oddly enough, the guys weren't there. She shrugged, figuring they had stepped out for lunch. She was starving.

As her foot hit the bottom step someone slammed into her and an enormous arm pinned her against the wall.

"Hello gorgeous," the guy said in an Australian accent. "Curiosity is, historically, a maligned trait in women."

"Depends on who you ask," Felicity said, trying not to panic. "Men who think that are usually idiots."

The man smiled. "Completely defenseless, yet insulting. Bold."

She kneed him in the balls. "Not so defenseless!" When he bent over she kneed him in the face and shoved him away. She ran to her desk, trying to find her panic button since her phone was buried in the bottom of her purse. Before she could find it the guy dragged her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

"Let me go!" Felicity's voice was a screech.

Then chaos ensued. Suddenly Dig was yelling, Oliver was grabbing the guy, and she was being pushing into her desk chair.

"What the hell, Slade?" Oliver had his hand on the guy's chest, pushing him away from her. "I told you Felicity was coming. I specifically said _don't_ attack her!"

"That's Felicity?" Slade tried to take a step forward, but Oliver stopped him.

"I'm sorry. When you said she was tech support I expected someone… less beautiful."

Felicity blushed. Dig stood at her side protectively. "You okay?"

She met Slade's eye. "Fine. Physically, anyway."

"Me too," Slade said.

"No one cares if you're okay," Dig practically yelled. "If you had hurt Felicity I would have ended you; friend of Oliver's or not."

"Understood." He looked at Oliver. "To be fair though, I thought she was a barmaid who'd gotten it in her head to see what her boss does down here. Just trying to help keep your secret, mate."

"Barmaid?" Felicity folded her arms across her chest, fully offended.

"It's a compliment." He shrugged.

She about launched out of her chair to attack him again, but Oliver interceded.

"Go get lunch." He shoved a few twenties into her hand. "When you get back Slade will try his best to be a gentleman and we'll try the introductions again."

Felicity leaned around Oliver to glare at Slade.

In turn, he bowed and winked.

Barely holding on to her anger and still pumping with adrenaline, she left.

#

An hour later she returned, feeling calmer, but very much on the defensive. Slade met her at the bottom of the stairs and tried to take the drinks from her. She resisted and moved past him.

He chuckled and followed her. Dig came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, letting him know she was fine. Oliver stood on the other side of the table, forehead creased and his eyes darting between her and Slade. The tension in the room was so thick she was afraid she might suffocate. Enough was enough.

She turned on her heel and put out her hand. "Felicity Smoak, IT girl extraordinaire."

"Slade Wilson, an old acquaintance of Oliver's." He shook her hand, then put his other hand on top. "Please accept my apology for a very poor first impression."

Her heart beat faster. "Okay. Yeah. Sure."

Dig whistled. "That's as close to speechless as I've ever seen you, Felicity."

Slade laughed; she blushed.

Oliver clapped his hands. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business."

Felicity extricated herself from Slade's grasp and sought the familiarity of her desk. Slade's eyes followed her and she could honestly say that no man had ever looked at her like that before.

"Slade!" Oliver smacked the table. "Did you hear me?"

"Every word." He turned away from her. "I'm capable of doing more than one thing at a time, you know."

"I bet you are." Felicity didn't realize she'd said it aloud until all three men stared at her, slightly aghast. "I meant physically. Like with his body. Fighting! And other things and I'll start looking for a way into the building."

Oliver's expression was blank. "What building?"

The one you're breaking into?" she guessed.

"Nope. No building."

Felicity blushed. "Apparently I can't do two things at once."

After the team meeting Slade came over to her desk.

"Felicity." His accent was one she could listen to for hours. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"

Her pulsed kicked up the speed. "Nothing I can't postpone." Yeah, she could get takeout some other night.

"Care to join me?"

"How about you join me?" she asked boldly. "I know the perfect place. You'll love it."

He smiled. "It's a date."

She followed him with her eyes as he walked away. Oliver intercepted her gaze. His brow was creased in concern. She gave him a questioning look. He put on his fake smile and shook his head.

Felicity turned back to her computers trying very hard not to squee out loud. Tonight she was going on an actual date! With a man with a very sexy accent and amazing arms. Someone who hadn't been bribed into asking her out by a concerned friend or co-worker. A man who looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

#

Just before 5 she started shutting everything down. Slade and Oliver weren't back yet so she left a note for Slade with her number and directions to her house.

As she got to the door she was afraid she was being too presumptuous. Maybe she should have him meet her at the restaurant? Before she could go down and write a new note the door opened and she came face to face with Slade and Oliver.

"Hi! I left you a note with my number and address on it, but I was thinking you might want to meet at the restaurant. I don't know where you're staying, so it's whatever is easiest for you." Felicity put a hand to her mouth to plug the flow of words.

Slade seemed a little dazed by her verbal waterfall, but recovered quickly. "Oliver has invited me to stay at the mansion, but I haven't decided whether I will or not. I also haven't had time to rent a car yet."

"Dig can drive you." Oliver interjected with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

Felicity raised her eyebrows and pushed her glasses up. "I don't know that I want Dig on our date with us."

"That could be a little crowded," Slade agreed.

"Why don't I pick you up?" she asked. "How about 8?"

"Could we make it 7? I'm starving." Slade patted his stomach.

"Great! So 7 at the Queen mansion." She felt awkward standing there in front of them so she leaned over and gave Slade a kiss on the cheek as she slipped between the two of them.

Once outside she realized she'd probably made an idiot of herself. She kissed his cheek! What was she, his grandmother?

The embarrassment only wore off when she remembered she had nothing to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Slade didn't strike Felicity as the fancy-shmancy type. She'd chosen the restaurant, and her attire, accordingly. A simple black v-neck tee with red jeans, aqua flats, and dangly aqua earrings. Her hair was down and curly. Even though she wasn't dressed up she felt beautiful.

Hopefully Slade would feel the same.

It was her first time going to the mansion and her heart hammered in her chest when she pulled up to the gate.

"Felicity Smoak to pick up Slade Wilson," she told the comm.

The gate opened and she drove up the long driveway to the front entrance. Oliver was standing on the porch.

"Uh-oh," she said out loud. "Here it comes."

She got out of the car and walked over to him. "You're the official don't-do-this person? Did you and Dig draw straws?"

Oliver didn't crack a smile. "He's almost twice your age, Felicity. You don't know anything about him or his past. This is a bad idea."

Her defenses were immediately raised. "I stay out of your love life. With how messed up it is you should really appreciate my self-control."

His jaw clenched, but he stepped away.

Felicity walked to the door, torn about whether to knock or open it since Oliver was standing behind her. Slade saved her from making that choice when he came out.

"You look beautiful," he said. His eyes moved to Oliver. "I see we have a send-off. The rich really are different, aren't they?"

"Oliver was just reminding me why I never tell him anything," she couldn't keep the venom from her voice.

Oliver went back in the house without another word.

"Warning you away from me?" Slade asked.

Felicity nodded.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cancel," he said. "I'm sure Oliver made some good arguments."

She watched his face carefully. "I'm going out with you tonight because I want to get to know you. I'm attracted to you, of course, but that's really secondary. You're… interesting."

Slade smiled. "Then let's go eat."

#

They had a really fun night. The more they talked the more she wanted to talk to him. Felicity was surprised at how easy-going Slade was, even though she could tell he was just as driven as Oliver, if not more so.

"So, back to the mansion?" Felicity asked after dinner and drinks. "Or…"

"Or?" His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips.

"My place?" Her heart thrummed in her ears. "Not nearly as nice as the Queen's mansion, but maybe a little more comfortable."

Slade leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and easy, without any pressure at all. Felicity put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself flush to him, her other hand gripping his bicep.

They made out on the sidewalk next to her car until he pulled away. His voice was soft and throaty, "I'm not in town for very long. You strike me as a relationship type of girl. I can't give you that."

Felicity gave a little giggle. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"I just want to be straight with you." His voice was serious. "Can't be responsible for breaking a gorgeous girl's heart."

She blushed and looked down.

"You don't get many compliments do you?" he asked.

"Not really. They're a little hard to accept, so I kind of discourage them."

"Oliver and Diggle are idiots then. If I worked with you I'd tell you every day how lovely you are." He drew his hand along her jaw-line.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. "Stay at my house," she whispered. "We'll get your stuff and while you're in town you can stay with me."

When she opened her eyes he was staring at her thoughtfully. "You're not like anyone I've ever met, Felicity. I tell you this can't lead to anything and you invite me to your house anyway."

"It's a little out of character for me, I'll admit. But I want to spend as much time together as we can." She shrugged. "Don't you?"

He pushed her against her car and kissed, one hand squeezing her hip. With a breathless moan she kissed him back with all of her energy. A motorcycle revved past them and drew her back to reality.

"So, to the mansion," she said, trying to get herself under control.

"Then to your place." Slade leaned his forehead against hers. "Absolutely to your place."

#

The ride to the mansion was full of sexual tension. Slade's hand rested casually on her thigh and she kept wishing he would move it a little higher. She had to keep reminding herself to focus on the road and not on this amazingly hot, ripped, older man sitting next to her.

When they pulled up to the gate she could barely get the words out, "Felicity Smoak and Slade Wilson."

She half expected Oliver to be waiting for them on the porch, but breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't there. They walked to the door hand in hand and Slade knocked. A woman answered the door.

"Good evening, Raisa," Slade said, leading Felicity in with him. "This is Felicity. Felicity this is Raisa."

"Miss Felicity, I've heard good things of you," the woman said.

"Really? From Oliver?"

As if saying his name had summoned him, Oliver walked into the entryway. "You guys are back early."

"Just a pit-stop," Slade said. "Felicity has offered to let me stay at her place."

His eyes bored into her as he answered, "She's generous like that."

"I thought he might be more comfortable," she said. "Not all of us are used to this level of…" The word _excess _was on the tip of her tongue, but it seemed too insulting. "…wealth."

"No need to explain." Oliver said lightly, putting on his public face. "I'll help you get your things."

Slade leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You better stay here."

She squeezed his hand and watched the two men walk up the stairs. Raisa still stood next to her, smiling.

"He loves you, I think."

Felicity blushed. "We've only just met."

"Not Mr. Wilson," the woman said. "Oliver."

Before Felicity could gather her thoughts to respond the woman had walked away, leaving her all alone in the lavish entry. Instead of feeling all hot and bothered from Slade she suddenly felt cold. Oliver was not something that would ever happen, she knew that.

So why was she suddenly wishing she hadn't asked Slade to stay?


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to Felicity's apartment was quiet, but not awkwardly so. Slade rested a hand on her knee and she was immediately struck by how huge his hands were. They could easily cover her entire back, if he wanted to. She definitely wanted him to. All her feelings from outside the restaurant came flooding back.

She put her hand on top of his and moved it up a little higher to her thigh. He looked at her sideways and grinned.

"I thought you said you aren't good at doing two things at once," he teased.

Felicity bit her lip. "I'm definitely not, but I would love to try."

"How far is it to your place?"

"About three more blocks." It seemed like hours.

"I'd rather not die before we get there." Slade said. "Even if it would be worth it."

The minute she put the car in park, before she'd even taken out the keys, his huge calloused hands were on her and she maneuvered herself onto his lap. These were nothing like their earlier kisses. Before it had been fun and playful, just enjoying the novelty of kissing one another. These were heated and sloppy with the promise of leading to something more.

Felicity accidently kicked the horn and the loud honking pulled them apart. "We should get inside. I'd really hate to get kicked out of my apartment for having sex in the parking garage."

Slade gave her a gorgeous lopsided grin as he opened his door, catching her just before she fell out. When they stood up she put her back to him and he rested his hands on her hips, following behind her. In the elevator she put her hand on top of his and traced his fingers, feeling each bump and groove.

"I can't decide if my favorite thing about you is your accent or your hands," Felicity said.

She felt him shake when he laughed. "Here I thought it was my rogueish good looks that won you over."

They walked hand in hand to her door. Slade took her key from her and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and turned out the light. Felicity turned around and pushed him against the closed door.

She stopped just before her lips reached his, her hands spread over his chest. "Why do I feel safe with you, Slade? I've known you less than a day, but here we are."

"I don't know, but I'm glad that you do." He traced her jaw line with the back of his hand. "You're absolutely remarkable, Felicity."

The phrasing reminded her of Oliver, but she pushed the image aside and kissed Slade. They made out as they crossed the room. When they got to her bedroom, Slade lifted her up and put her on top of her dresser, standing in between her legs.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, right now." He kissed her neck. "I've done some horrible things in my life, but somehow I was still able to find an angel."

Felicity smiled and leaned into his kisses. "I don't know about being an angel, but I'm definitely glad that you're here with me."

"Even if it's only for a week or so?"

Instead of responding, she pulled her shirt off and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

#

The next morning she woke feeling invigorated. Slade was already awake next to her and she rolled over to stare at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

His face was serious. "You're not going to like it."

"Try me," she forced her voice to sound light.

"Oliver called about half an hour ago. I have to leave tonight."

She sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her nakedness. "You said you'd be here at least a week."

"Apparently Oliver was able to get the information we needed faster than either of us anticipated." He gave her a wry smile. "I think me sleeping with his IT specialist might have given him some extra motivation."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You'd think he'd never slept with anyone the way he's being such prudes about you and me."

"I don't think it's the sex that bothers Oliver as much as the fact that he's not the one you're having it with." Slade smiled.

"There's nothing going on between Oliver and me," she said. "If there were I wouldn't have invited you here."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and massaged it gently.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Me neither, but this is time-sensitive and I can't let my chance slip away." He pulled her closer, his hand spanning the width of her back.

"Do you mind if we're a little late to meet Oliver and Dig?" she asked, feathering his neck with kisses.

"I'm rarely on time anyway," Slade said softly. "Might as well have a good reason."

#

Slade wasn't her soul mate, or the love of her life, or any of those clichés. He was an attractive man with a sexy body, sexy accent, and hands that gave her all kinds of fantasies. And, surprisingly, she wasn't too sad to see him go. They'd had fun, but they both knew it would never be more than that.

Still, they held hands as they entered the basement. He put a hand on the small of her back as they walked down the stairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she sat down at the computer to book his flight. It all looked very couple-ish, but it was really just a way to avoid saying good-bye.

Oliver and Dig had been sparring when they came in. Dig smiled at her, but Oliver didn't even look in her direction.

"You must have had a late night, Oliver," Slade said. "You finished a week's worth of work in only a few hours."

Felicity hid her smile behind her hand.

"I didn't have anything else going on, so I figured I might as well get it done." Oliver's tone was hard.

"Yes, well thank you for not interrupting our night to help you." Slade's voice was mocking. "For once I'm grateful for your recklessness to do everything on your own."

"Learned it all from you."

Slade looked at Felicity. "What time is my flight?"

"The earliest I could get is 3:40." Felicity wasn't at all upset. "So you still have a few hours before you have to go to the airport."

"Lunch?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

"I need your help here," Oliver cut in.

Felicity gave him a hard look. "Fine, but it can wait until after I drop Slade off at the airport."

Oliver opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off, "Nothing is so important that it can't wait a couple of hours."

He finally shrugged, agreeing.

Slade took her hand and they went upstairs. Just outside the club she pulled on his hand so he'd turn to look at her.

"I had a really great time last night."

He smiled. "Me too."

"Why don't we do it again the next time you're in town?"

"I'd enjoy that." He pulled her close to him. "But I don't know how much longer you'll be single."

"What do you mean?" She shook her head in confusion.

"The second I pinned you against that wall I realized how beautiful you were."

Felicity was still confused. "And?"

"I don't think Oliver realized it until he saw the way I looked at you."

Felicity blushed. "Well, no man had ever looked at me that way before."

"Pity." Slade leaned in and gave her a big finale type kiss before they headed to lunch.


End file.
